A Love To Bloom
by Yume142
Summary: A veela determined to get his other half before the end of the school year. Unknowingly she is placed to help him in the search and wooing of the so called "mate". Will she know what kind of problem she is in before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the way this story goes. Characters, magical creature, places etc does not belong to me. So please do not sue as I have only about 10 left in my bank. \/

Summary: Hermione has a lot going on in her life. Not only she was in her final year, but there is a persistent half veela going after her. Why such thing does seem to only happen to her? And her friends aren't partial about the attention the said Veela is giving her.

A/N: I'm only doing the two character's story. I do not wish to do any side story. So mostly all that there is to read is about them, how they feel and it progression. Please forgive me if I have over stepped any boundaries of the original story since I do not have a vast knowledge of it as everyone else does but I do have enough to gather the character's qualities and traits.

OoooOOoooO

What were to happen if destiny was to disrupt your plan in life? Do you embrace it? Or do you fight it? One can only say when they are facing such matters head on, while others can only contemplate on what they were witnessing. Destiny and fate came in like a storm for one particular 7th year student in Hogwarts.

ooooo

The bustling of the students in the great hall was something which he could quickly tune out. None of these students around him matter, except for one. The one particular student he was tied to ever since his fourteenth birthday. He never cared for her before really, other than the fact that she was the know-it-all Gryffindor princess. But after that day, after his turning, he started to notice more of her than he cared to admit. The sight of her stirred something in him and he knew exactly what it was.

There she was sitting in the other end of the Great Hall, with her two best of friends flocking on either side of her. Mere sign of protectiveness is shown about them, but he paid no mind. His sole attention was on her. They way her eye sparkle when she laughs and the way she frowned upon the Weasel boy's probably half minded remarks of a sort. She was his and he was going to make sure of it. Smirking to himself he went back to eating while he went through his plans of approaching her without causing much suspicion.

ooooo

The prickle feeling at the back of her head started again, the feeling of being watched. It has been going on for days since the start of the school. Hermione usually ignore the feeling but the unpleasant have been building up. Today was the day that she could not ignore the prickling feeling any longer.

She slowly raised her head from her plate of food to scan the Great hall. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everyone was happily chatting away about how their day has gone and the latest gossip in school. She tried to strain her neck to look beyond the heads of her schoolmates but nothing was amiss. She shrugged it once more and went back to reality, which was scolding Ron to eat slowly before he choked himself to death.

ooooo

_Arms wrapping around her waist as they pulled her closer to the warm body behind her. The whisper of her name from the lips behind her ears sent shiver down her spine followed by a kiss. She moaned her pleasure at the closeness of the person. She didn't know what the person was making her feel but she loved every minute of it. The warmth and comfort he gave as he held her in his arms, the possessive way her name slipped from his lips and the way he kissed her in ways she knew should be illegal. Everything was just so delicious. But when she was about to turn to face him, everything seemed to fade so quickly. She wanted to grab a hold of him but her hand never met anything solid. As she was about to call him out, the darkness around her came to engulf her in just mere seconds. Fear and lost was the only feeling she felt. _

ooooo

He lays on his bed as he props his arms under his head, smiling to himself at his small victory of manipulating her dreams. How he loved the feeling of her in his arms and the taste of her lips still lingers on his. The smell of her hair drove him almost completely mad. In a matter of time, he knew, she will be his. As long as he played his cards right he will have her in his arms soon enough.

ooooo

Hermione woke up with a start. Her breathing was erratic and her heart beat was in no means under control. The feeling she felt was as raw and as vivid as it was in her dreams. She didn't know what to make of it. It was the first time she had ever dream of such things. She never usually had dreams. All she normally had was the sense of peacefulness whenever the dark oblivion came to claim her. What happen tonight scared her beyond belief but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She just had to push the feelings and thought away and tries to get as much needed rest before the next day arrive. She had double potion and Merlin knew she needed as much energy and concentration to get through a class with Snape. With the last thought Hermione curled herself back into her covers and tried to go back to sleep. Hoping this time she did not encounter anyone that could distract her from claiming that much needed rest.

ooooo

"Hermione?" A hand placed onto her as she kept on staring at her plate. "You okay there?"

"Huh?" Shaking her head clear of thoughts of last night, she turned to her right with blank look. "Did you say something Ron?"

The boy frowned at his friend as she clearly looked lost. She usually paid attention to her surroundings, even when she drowned herself in books she made sure to be aware of what was going on around her. "I asked you if you were okay"

"Oh yes" She said to assure her friend with her best smile she could muster before she turned back to her food. "I'm fine"

Once she went back to eating her food, the prickling feeling came back in full force. Today it plainly irritated her as she whipped her head up and looked around the hall just as she did before. Unlike the previous day, she had finally found her source. He was sitting at the opposite end of the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. His eye fixed onto her never once wavering or shying away due to being 

caught staring. Hermione was puzzled at his stare as she tilted her head to one side and gave him quizzical look. All he gave in return was a smirk and a wink before tearing his eyes away from hers and return to talking to the person beside him. If Hermione wasn't confused before, she clearly was as of now. Why in hell did he wink at her and for goodness sake why has he been staring at her? A prank? Another sick way of humiliating her? Only Merlin knew for sure. Shaking her head once more she went back to eating but her mind still remained on the Slytherin student.

"You know he has been staring at you since the start of school" Harry whispered into her ears. Breaking her from her thoughts at once at the mention fact of the boy.

"What?" Hermione's concerned frown only made Harry sigh.

"I have noticed his discreet staring since the start of the school" Harry repeated. He nodded his head towards the Slytherin's table to make his point clear of the conversation at hand. "Do you know why?"

All Hermione could do was shake her head at the serious tone in his voice. She was sure Harry was just concern about her and from the look he was giving her, he was very concerned.

"Just be sure to keep clear of him okay?" Harry turned his gaze searching her own. "I wouldn't want him causing you much distress this year"

"I can take care of myself you know". Giving him the same smile she gave to Ron just a few moments ago she tried once again to reassure her friend that everything was fine. Giving him a playful wink, "I am a big girl after all"

With a smile for a response and a nod they both went back to eating and chatting amongst their friends and housemates.

ooooo

Seeing her tilt her head in confusion as her face gave way her puzzlement. All he could so was smirk back at her. The wink was purely instinct on his playful veela part, though her shock was amusingly welcome on his part as much as her attention towards his was. Throughout all the he has kept his eyes on her, she never seem to notice, and if she did she has always failed to catch him doing the act. He didn't want to startle her with his staring. Today caught him off guard as she actually locked eyes with him. He couldn't seem to find himself to tear his eyes away from her until she moved her head. The move somehow brought him back to reality. Today was a great day, despite his slip up. He made her curious of him and he had double potion with her. Yes, today was starting off great for him.

OoooOOoooO

Please do review. Any input is welcome, though I don't take too kindly towards flames. Constructive criticisms are so much welcome. I wish to improve in my writing. So please don't be a silent reader if it can't be help. Okay? \/


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Since this is my first fic in the Harry Potter category I wasn't really that confident with it. I hope you will continually like this fic to the very end. . So here is the second chapter, enjoy!

OoooOOoooO

The sun was high up and the feeling of calmness swept through the clearing like a gush of wind. It has always been this peaceful at the opposite side of the castle where people didn't feel like venturing far from the castle. Hermione on the other hand was different from the rest. She much preferred to sit by the lake when she wanted her alone time, where she could do some leisure reading. Unlike what most people thought, Hermione does not find reading texts as her favorite pass time. Sure finding out knew facts were exciting and intellectually stimulating but sometimes she just needed something to take her mind off of work and that would be the occasional fiction books such as fantasy, mysteries and the oh so delicious dark romance that could take her away from reality to a place where her imagination could go wild. So here she sat casually with her legs tucked under her, leaning back against the tree by the lake, shading her away from the blaring sun.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting you from your book?" a voice came from beside her, breaking her immense pleasure of reading the events unfolding in the book.

Sighing to herself and the intruder, she looked up but flinched as it appeared that the sun was right behind the person and it seemed to glare down at her when she looked up. "Would you mind moving? The sun does seem to burn my eyes as I look up"

"Sorry" this time she caught it being a masculine voice. "You wouldn't mind me sitting beside you?"

"Depending on what you wish to do here" She replied, keeping her eyes on the person cautiously as he moved around to the other side of her so she could see him more clearly.

"Simple" He all but casually sat beside her not caring the glare he was getting from her. "I need your help"

"You need my help?" To say that she was shocked to find out that her intruder was none other than Blaise Zabini was an understatement. Words were beyond how to describe how she felt with him here asking for her help. To say they were in good terms would be an exaggeration, though they had been quite polite to one another but they never really spoke much throughout their school years as he usually stands far away from everyone else, blending into the dark. Remembering the event of this morning, finding out that he has been staring at her since the start of the term made her frown deeper and her glare sharper. "What are you getting at Zabini?"

"Nothing at all Granger" He smirked but his eyes were solely on what was ahead of them, the scenery of the beautiful lake in front of them. "I just came here in search of you, hoping you would help me on something"

"And that would be?" Her voice dripping with suspicion.

"A personal problem" Finally her turned towards her, his eyes twinkled in thought of what he was saying. This made her more suspicious of his presence and his so called problem. "One which I think only you could help"

"And what makes you think I would help you?" She raised her eyebrow daring him to give a reasonable answer to her question.

"Because your curious nature would kick in" He said matter of factly. "And besides you wouldn't want to pass up helping a Slytherin now would you" A grin and a knowing look was given to her in moments of answering her question.

"Excuse me?" Again this boy surprised her.

Handing her a book, he began to stand and brush of any dirt or grass his robes seem to have gathered. "All the explanation you need is in there" He smiled at her, the twinkle in his eyes never leaving it, "I hope after reading it, you would consider my request of your help". With that he walked off like nothing of the ordinary happened. Hermione was left with a confused look and more questions in her head than before. Her book lay on her lap forgotten and the book he has given to her in her hands instead as she just sat there staring at the retreating form of his. Shaking her head at the ridiculous event she too slowly stood up, placing her book into her bag before walking towards the castle. Her next class was about to start and she needed the walk to clear her head before she got there.

ooooo

Blaise walked away from the lake with a purpose. Face grim and hands clenched. He needed to get away from her as fast as possible before he lost all of his control to go slow and easy. Seeing her sitting so cozily under the tree with a book propped on her lap, so engrossed into the book she was reading made him smile to himself. Her hair was tied up in a high pitiful ponytail so as not to disrupt her view of the book in hand. Her shoulders seemed to be more relaxed, showing that she was in ease in her elements. He came out here in search for her to inform her of the meeting with their headmaster later that night. He knew after years of observing her, '_you mean stalking her',_ his inner voice sniggered; she would either spend her extra time by the lake or the library which suited him quite well. He needed to speak to her in private and having her over protective friends looming closely or worse preventing him any access to her, would not do him any good.

When he sat so close to her and yet not being able to touch her was pure torture for him. The scent he always made sure to have a whiff of at least once a day surrounded him in an instant, the intoxicating scent of purely her, vanilla, cinnamon and a hint of musky books and ink. The veela in him wanted to pounce on her the moment the scent hit him. It took him all the control he had to keep his composure. He didn't think making eye contact with her just yet would make the matter any better. Not to mention her voice was music to his ears, whether it is her snapping at someone or her eagerness in to answer a question in class. He always loved to hear her speak.

When he relay his request for her involvement in his so called personal problem, it was amusing how she just continued to glare at him though there was clear confusion in her eyes. He was definitely sure her curious nature would find her way back to him with more questions. With the last thought as he walked through the corridors of the castle towards his next class, his grim face relaxed and an all knowing smirk graced his handsome face.

ooooo

"Hermione, what are you up to there?"

Looking up from her table in the library to see her two friends walking towards her, their faces plastered with glee from what only Merlin knew. She returned their gleeful smiles with precaution "just a little light reading"

"This is what you call light reading?" Ron looked put out as he took a seat across from her while Harry took the empty one on her right. "What are you reading about anyways?"

"Just random stuff"

"Like what?"

Looking down to the book she was reading Hermione frowned. "I'm not exactly sure" Flipping through the pages again before elaborating, "It's about Veelas and their attributes but it's quite intriguing and most of the information in here does clash with the ones that I have read before"

Harry frowned at this as he took the book out of her hands and read the content himself. "It looks like it shows more of the darker side of them"

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed softly "It shows more of the darker sense of it while the ones I read were vague collection of research but they weren't exactly concrete description but in here most of what is written simply speaks volume of their rituals and what they consider norm"

"As in?" Ron asked not really understanding where the conversation was going.

"Like their mating ritual" Hermione explained, "The only information I could only find about it was that a veela can live without their lifemate and they should bind their mate to them before they reach to the age of 25 the most. While in this book they contain how they usually attain their mate and how they bind each other"

"Wait" Ron shaking his head, looking as if to shake off clear his head to take in the explanation he was just given. "You mean Veela, such as the Veelas like Fluer? The beauties with powers to seduce the opposite sex Veelas?"

"Well not exactly" shifting her gaze from one boy to the other. "Fleur is a different kind of veela. Veelas are different in appearance and their magical powers, and their difference can be looked in their genders as well. Fluer is a female veela who represents the lighter side of them and her powers was as you have experienced is to attract the opposite sex. While the one I'm reading have a darker aspect on their appearance and their use of their power"

"That all sounds good and interesting" Harry giving her book back "but why the sudden interest in Veelas? I mean we don't have any assignments related to Veelas and if most of the books you have read seemed inclined to be vague, why does this seem to have more descriptive information and where did you get it?"

"Well this is where it gets more interesting you see" Biting her lips, Hermione contemplates on whether tell the boys of her encounter with the dark Slytherin just two days ago. "Zabini gave the book to me to read"

"Zabini?" Ron hissed. "As in Blaise Zabini? Why would he do that?"

Harry's eyes narrowed with the thought of Zabini's ritual staring every morning came into mind. "I told you to stay away from him"

"I did! He just found me and asked for help with something and just gave me this book"

"What kind of something? And you agreed to help him?" Ron frowned even deeper as the conversation went on, as the tell tale signs of his anger came with the sudden of the colour of red on his cheeks.

"No I did not. When I said no, he gave me this book and said that I might reconsider not helping him after reading this and I'm not entirely sure what kind of specific his request is"

"Well are you?"

"I don't know" Hermione didn't bother to try to look at them anymore. The book did raise more questions about Zabini and what kind of help he needed. Truth be told her curiosity has been sparked and if he can provide more answers to the question she has on these magical creatures she wouldn't mind helping him provided it was a reasonable request and that it was not going to break any rules or laws. "I would like to ask him a few things before I can really decide on it"

"No!" Both yelled at the same time, awarding a warning hush from other student and a glare from Madam Pince.

"Oh shoosh! I'm sure it's harmless"

"How can you think it's harmless?" Trust Ron to be the first to blow his head off was all that came into Hermione's head as he hissed. "He's a slytherin"

"I'm well aware which house he is from Ron, but he asked me for my help and though I'm still a little bit suspicious there is still no harm in asking him more on what exactly the kind of help he needs from me. Besides I can take care of myself just fine"

Harry sighed, "Mione' it's not that we don't believe you can take care of yourself" stopping Ron from pushing her more before she lost her patience with them. "We just don't like the idea"

Hermione shook her head as she sighed herself. "I know you mean well and I promise you both will be the first to know if anything happens"

"Damn right!" Ron blurted out. "We'll be there to hex him to the next century!"

"I'm sure you will" With a smile to reassure of her confidence in them and that seemed to calmed Ron tremendously. She needed all the facts before the boys would start a rampage of wanting to hurt Zabini. As much as she loved her friends, they are rather impulsive in nature; well mostly Ron. "But before anything I just would like to find out more about the situation. Okay?"

"Okay" Harry sighed out, his protectiveness over his other half of best friend has not been quenched but for now he will listen to her. Besides it wouldn't hurt to keep a close eye on the said slytherin, no harm at all.

OoooOOoooO

This chapter took more time than I intended since I rewrote the scenario again and again. I wasn't entire sure on which way it should be played out. I'll try to update as often as I can since a new semester has started. Please be patient for it.


End file.
